Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that when attached to a bioptic lens serves to cover and protect the bioptic lense. It comprises a lens that is easily changed in the event of lens contamination. Also, a tinted lens can be installed which is beneficial at times, especially for people with light sensitivity problems.
2. Background Information
Applicant is required to wear bioptic lenses when driving. On a sunny day, sunlight is a problem for applicant""s eyes, so a felt need developed for a means of shading applicant""s eyes from sun rays. Applicant was unable to find anything.
Also, bioptic lenses are very expensive, and better protection from dust, scratches and breakage is desirable. When bioptic lenses are installed in a pair of glasses, as shown in FIG. 2, if the glasses are dropped, or set down. the weight of the bioptic lenses tends to cause the biopitic lenses end up face down on the resting surface which scratches and damages the lenses.
Also, surgeons wearing bioptic lenses while operating have a problem with blood splatter on lenses, on occasion.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of prior art.
The present invention is a device which is a bioptic lens protector, which in the preferred embodiment comprises a tube, a lens, and a backstop. The lens can be clear, tinted, or photo-reactive. The tube comprises a ledge. The lens is held in position against the ledge by the backstop, which in the preferred embodiment of the present invention is an elastomeric o-ring which is retained in the tube by friction. In the preferred embodiment, the tube is an elastomeric tube which is held in place on a bioptic lens by friction. The tube is sized so the tube is slightly stretched when inserted on a bioptic lens. This arrangment permits easy lens changing.